The present invention relates to a tray rack for carrying commodities, e.g., from a storage area to a shop area in a supermarket.
As shown in FIG. 42, a known tray rack comprises a plurality of tray supports C, each having four through holes in the corners thereof and a tray holder portion B provided on the top thereof for holding a tray A, four supporting columns E extending vertically across the four holes of the tray supports C, spacer tubes D fitted onto the four columns D for spacing the tray supports C at equal intervals, four castors F mounted to the lowermost of their respective four columns, and four bolts G screwed into the uppermost ends of the four columns E for securing the tray supports C and the spacer tubes D to the four columns E.
The known tray rack has a plurality of tray supports of rectangular shape and hence, a group of the known tray racks can, when not in use, be arranged only in parallel rows thus requiring a large storage space.
Also, during transportation from the manufacturing plant to a storage or delivery location, such known tray racks are packed in the same manner. More specifically, the number of the known tray racks to be transported in a lot is limited and thus, the cost of transportation will hardly be reduced.